A New Arrival: Xin Hua
by Teeanne
Summary: Shortly after Xin Hua's release, YAMAHA features the young vocaloid in one of the Crypton Concerts in an effort to promote her voicebank. Luo Tianyi and YANHE accompany her, but all three are devoid of any hope for acceptance or popularity. Will she find acceptance within the community, or will she be utterly crushed under the Japanese Vocaloids' popularity? Futuristic AU, One-shot


Synchronized voices rising in a final harmony, the Vocaloid Eight whirled and glided across the ebony stage, lights winking off of the girls' bejeweled velvet gowns and shimmering along the guys' clad in elegant silken coats. As the live band played the final tinkling notes of Bad End Night, all the vocaloids pose, artfully pleasing to the eye, for a finishing bow, and roaring cheers accompanied by scatterings of fangirl squeals rose in a deafening cloud above the mass audience. Especially for the most famous of them all, Hatsune Miku.

Twin-tails bobbing around, the teal haired diva's sculpted lips lifted in a sweet smile and announced in her default perky voice, "And now everyone, please welcome the newest addition to the Vocaloid Family, Xin Hua!"

Although the fans resumed another round of raucous cheering and clapping, the three little-known Chinese Vocaloids backstage felt more than heard the undercurrent of deep disappointment, the result of raised hopes for a new, cutesy Japanese Vocaloid squashed beneath Miku's otherwise cheery and innocent introduction, leaving a hollow hole in hopeful producers. Grinding her teeth, Yan He curled her hands into fists and kneaded the heel of her palms into the perfect skin of her thighs. In contrast, Tianyi's emerald eyes brimmed with unshed tears, and her gaze slid down to the tops of her polished white boots, chewing on her lip.

"Well… It's time for me to go up there…" Xin Hua trailed off uncertainly, unnaturally maroon eyes blinking dazedly at the sleek deep purple mic clutched gingerly in her pale hand.

"Just…" Letting out a shuddering breath, Yan He met Xin Hua's innocent, vulnerable eyes with her own dulled aquamarine ones devoid of hope. "Don't expect too much…"

Shining tears spilled down the youngest Chinese Vocaloid's flawless cheeks, and Tianyi didn't even bother lifting a hand to wipe away the moisture on her face as she stated simply, "Do your best, Xin Hua."

Inhaling deeply, the Taiwanese Vocaloid patted down her navy blue hair and forced a bright smile for the expectant audience, waiting almost scornfully to be amazed. "I will."

Steps by step. Click, click, click. Black boots striding beyond the shadowed enclave behind the curtains, past the piano master, nimble slender fingers poised expectantly above the alabaster bars nestled within a grand ebony nest. Past the young sandy-haired drummer, perched upon his cushioned stool behind a massive steel gilded drumset, like a barrier separating him from the rest, raising his hand in a thumbs up. Past the stormy eyed guitarist, lavender manicured fingers pinching a steel pick hovering over steel strings stretched over a polished ruby red guitar body, corners of her lips lifting to flash an encouraging smile as Xin Hua stepped past. They were ready. And so was the newest released Vocaloid.

Swiveling around by wires, white spotlights fully illuminated the young teen onstage, blinking rapidly against the harsh light. Her lustrous midnight blue locks curled and tumbled in glossy waves down her back, held by silky black ribbons patterned with electric blue wavelengths along with a zig-zag azure bobby pin clipped across her straight bangs. Polished silver buttons gleamed upon the waist piece of her fuchsia ruffled dress, paired with a pale lemon yellow collared shirt and pink-white wrist cuffs. To finish off her design, two wavelength ribbons identical to the ones in her hair encircled her slim thighs matched with a stylish black and beryl checkered scarf nestled around her neck, not to mention her signature deep magenta beret. YAMAHA and Wenyi worked so hard for her. Wenyi especially, and briefly Xin Hua wondered if Wenyi had ever felt bitter or jealous that she was using her voice.

But she's a Vocaloid, and that's what she does. Take samples of voice providers into a voicebank, and sing. For anyone and everyone. Even though almost all of the fandom completely immerse themselves in Miku's pool of popularity and fame, deep down in her robotic heart, Xin Hua nurtured a tiny hope, no bigger than a dot of light, that someday, her Chinese Vocaloid family could catch up. Get as many views as the ever more famous Japanese Vocaloids do. Have a lasting presence. Be loved.

Cradling that seed of hope, her lips parted, sighing softly, and she lifted her chin, flicking her hand at the anxious musicians to begin her demo song. With a soothing combination of gentle piano notes and an energetic guitar riff, music swirls out and around the entire concert hall, lifting Xin Hua from her gloomy musings and pulsing in the air.

As soon as the drumbeats resonate beyond the mellow melody, she opens her mouth to sing, her voice undulating and soaring above the music, mature yet young, a perfect blending of vocal ranges. Squeezing her eyes shut, she sings her heart out, ignoring everything else. The dancing neon stage lights sweeping across. The hushed silence of the crowd. Tianyi and Yan He appearing next to her, joining in the heartfelt chorus. The chatter of the Eight backstage. Everything melts away from her mind; it's just her and the song. Just the song, the music. The glorious music. Is this what human joy feels like? For nothing felt more right than this moment, vocalizing perfectly with the melody.

All too soon, the hands sweeping across the ivory keys slowed, tapering the notes. The hands pounding upon the drum set produced weaker and weaker beats. The hand moving along the neck of the guitar loosened. Four all too short minutes of absolute bliss, ending.

Regretfully, Xin Hua's eyelids fluttered open, and she whispered, "Thank you." Bowing along with Tianyi and Yan He, the trio prepared to head off backstage, amid deafening silence from the listeners.

Right before she stepped off, Xin Hua cast a last glance back. A sea of smiles within the Vocaloid fans greeted her eyes, multi-colored glow sticks brandished high above heads. And they cheered.

* * *

 **Whew, first one-shot ever, and also first Vocaloid fanfic... The Chinese Vocaloids need more love, they sound amazing 3**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this read, and please check out Xin Hua and the others~ All reviews and critiques are welcome and much appreciated, any follows and favs mean a lot as well. ^w^**

 ***Note: The song Xin Hua is singing is her first (she has three) demo song (which has amazing pronunciation), 诗 (Poem) by doriko and dav.**


End file.
